I Wanna Hold Your Hand
by Darth Stitch
Summary: It's like a dance between them and Face's partner knows all his moves. Written for a prompt on LJ Community a team kink - Hannibal/Face, Flirting. Part of the Sgt. Pepper Series Futurefic .


**I Wanna Hold Your Hand****  
**by Darth Stitch

**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine. Belongs to 2 TV gods by name of Frank Lupo and Stephen J. Cannell and is now a movie directed by Joe Carnahan. Will put the toys back when I'm done.

**DISCLAIMER TO SAVE MY SOUL FROM GOING TO HELL IN A HANDBASKET: **I know I'm doomed. Because I suddenly got bit by a plot bunny when I'm still in the middle of another one! DAMN YOUZ **a_team_kink** - you guys are making the Plot Bunniez go crazy over here! The prompt was Hannibal/Face, Flirting.

**WARNING: **This is part of a fan fiction series featuring two men who are sweet on each other. As in, slash. If this is not your cuppa tea, start running now. Fast. Nothing's quite explicit in here but ... uh... I'd say the situation being described is not work-safe.

* * *

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something__  
__I think you'll understand __  
__When I'll say that something__  
__I wanna hold your hand_

_... And when I touch you I feel happy__  
__Inside __  
__It's such a feeling that my love...__  
__I can't hide_

_- _John Lennon & Paul McCartney, The Beatles

It's like the opening steps to a dance, really.

Templeton "Faceman" Peck's a master of this art - he knows how to time every little gesture, every glance, every little word. He knows how to use it as a weapon, to get what he wants, to accomplish his objectives. He's done that many a time for a scam.

He also knows how to play it as a game - just a little bit of harmless fun where nothing comes out of it other than a few laughs or it becomes part of the romance, just before the inevitable sexual encounter that follows soon after.

This time, it's a little different. His partner knows him all too well, matching each look, each touch, trading quip for quip, witty banter flying back and forth between them. Face will see laughter lighting up the other man's eyes and just for a moment, it will make him catch his breath, because it's a beautiful sight and it takes everything he has not to just lean over to kiss those lips that are not quite curving into a secret, little smile that's meant for him and him alone.

That secret little smile tells him that the feeling is mutual and it's Face's turn to laugh. They'll carry on, of course, in this little game of theirs, this delightful dance of words and knowing looks and teasing that will never really get old, no matter how long they've been together.

Face knows that he'll pay for most of the teasing later, when they're alone and his partner's eyes are no longer laughing but have darkened with desire.

He'll pay when he gets that growl in his ear, "You're an impossible tease, do you know that, Templeton?"

(It's not fair how the world just seems to tilt crazily sideways for him every time he hears his real name, used by _that_ voice, in _that_ distinctive brogue.)

He'll pay for it with that first kiss, possessive and bruising, just the way he wants it, with his partner's hand fisted in his hair, those light little nips down his throat, finally focusing on that particular place where neck meets shoulder.

(He'll look at the mark that'll be left later and smile smugly, knowing he's left a similar mark on his partner, for much the same reason.)

He'll pay for it each time his partner makes him moan and bite down on his cries of pleasure, taking him through the steps of an entirely different, far more intimate dance. He knows how the bastard can bring him over to the edge so easily and keep him there until he's near begging and _goddamn_, how he loves him for it, because he knows he too can render his partner utterly undone in much the same way.

Face is willing to pay the price, over and over again.

And in the end, when they're both sated and wrapped in each other's arms, Face will get a soft kiss just at the pulse point behind his ear, stubble a delicious friction against his skin.

(It's another mark to crow over later - he won't mind the teasing or the knowing looks he'll get from the other guys - read: Murdock - when they all see each other in the morning.)

He knows that kiss for what it is - they don't say the words often because they don't really need to - they both know how things stand between them now. But every now and then, one of them slips and it tumbles out, unbidden.

This time, it's Face's turn, calling his partner by his real name, the words coming out in a soft, contented purr. "Love you too, John."

**- end -**

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**

(buries face in hands)

I should have known better than to go looking through **a_team_kink** when I'm supposed to be writing the next part of the Sgt. Pepper WIP. DAMN YOUZ CRAZY PLOT BUNNY.

Okay, we know where Face & Hannibal are heading anyway - let's just not tell 'em yet, okay?

**Face Muse:** Tell us what?

(**Hannibal Muse** has caught on and is again VERY conspicuous by his absence)

**Me:** (squeaks and hides behind long fuzzy ears)

**Murdock Muse:** C'mon buddy, nothing for you to see here. These ain't the droids you're looking for.

**Face Muse:** Are you actually trying the Jedi Mind Trick on me, buddy?

**Murdock Muse: ** (innocently) Is it working?

**Face Muse: ** Hell no- (gets knocked out by B.A. Muse)

**B.A. Muse**: (blinks) Hey, I didn't know this was so much fun! No wonder you fools keep doin' this to me all the time!

**Me**: Oi vei.


End file.
